


The Choice

by Herald_of_Dreams



Series: Star Wars Tales [27]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Drama, F/M, Family, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-02
Updated: 2013-06-02
Packaged: 2017-12-13 17:16:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/826795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Herald_of_Dreams/pseuds/Herald_of_Dreams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written in 2005. General Grievous survives Ep. III and is on board when a Rebel Alliance group arrives as a treaty. One of Luke's subconscious memories comes to the surface under the General's prodding and sets off a series of events that brings about the end of the Galactic Civil War. Six short chapters and an Epilogue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Above Endor, the Star Destroyer _Tyrant_ hovered, the white paint bright against the dark depth of space. There the stars went to infinity, with Endor being one of the Unexplored Rim areas.

Palpatine stood on the Destroyer’s bridge, watched by two of his royal guards. The red-cloaked giant figures stood with their force-pikes at the ready, alert and silent.

The Emperor gazed around the _Tyrant’s_ bridge, pleased by what he saw. The bridge was efficient, the troopers more so and his servant Lord Vader attentive to his every movement. This was how he liked it, with himself at the center of everything, much as Coruscant was the accepted center of the galaxy.

There was only one thing that was outside of him.

He held great fear in the palm of his mechanical hands, his yellow eyes with sliver slits watching and seeing everything. He was machine with an alien brain and eyes and stalked along on two spidery legs, ending in raptor-like claws. Two arms ended in five mechanical fingers, each capable of turning a fine pin with precision or crushing a human skull with little effort. The mask that covered his face allowed people to see his eyes, but the rest was covered, except for four slits so he could breathe.

He was a Jedi killer, the best in the galaxy, undefeatable and controlling. The ironic part of his armor was that it was white, but seemed red, tinted with the blood of Jedi and Old Republic leaders that he had murdered in cold-blood.

His name was General Grievous.

He watched the Emperor and his servant with narrow eyes; cool and calculating even in a diplomacy meeting. He knew Vader when he was Anakin Skywalker, as Darth Sidious had asked him to kill his wife in order to finish his turning to the dark side.

The Emperor _was_ Sidious and he was even more twisted than before. Grievous knew of his identity and his student Vader infuriated Grievous with his closeness. Grievous couldn’t let any Jedi live; it was against his nature. However, he had to put up with Vader, for now. His long fingers touched the two hilts of his sabers underneath the white silk cloth that was his cloak, wrapped around to cover his white mechanical body.

He had supernatural hearing and sight thanks to amplifications in his brain, which held an IQ around four times higher than a normal human. He turned his head to look at his defense droids, mechanical with sleek sniper rifles half the height of their six feet.

When standing at full height, Grievous himself was around seven feet tall. Right now he stood around six and one half feet with his knees bent as to not make his companions nervous, all though Vader wasn’t nervous, he was furious.

Grievous was an intimidating figure to almost anyone, except for chance few.

Vader was one of those and he shared Grievous’s hatred, all though Grievous didn’t know that it was him who was the focus of that hatred.

Grievous turned his head back toward the door and announced in a sharp, hissing tenor, “The Rebellion representatives are here.”

“Let them in.” 


	2. Chapter 2

“Let them in.” The Emperor announced.

Vader glowered at Grievous as he snapped, “Open the doors, fools.”

The two defense droids opened the double obsidian doors and four figures walked onto the bridge.

Mon Mothma strode in first, her short red hair bristling with energy, dressed in her usual white with a gold braid trimming the neck of the dress.

Leia Organa and Han Solo came next. Princess Leia wore her long hair in a silver cage at the back of her neck and a long white and crimson gown. Crimson was the color of diplomatic status, so he had expected nothing less.

Solo wore a red and gold shirt and tan fatigue pants, with a black vest and his holster slung gunfighter style, brown hair as messy as usual.

The last figure was a shock to all three Imperials.

Dressed in a black leather military shirt with his Commander insignia, tight tan pants and knee high black boots with a silver belt, Luke Skywalker looked the most competent and capable of all.

He had noticed the defense droids and kept his eye on them. However, his narrow blue eyes focused on Grievous and Grievous only.

He first noticed his height, which got a cocked eyebrow and then he had recognized his face from Imperial holoclips.

His lips tightened when Grievous straightened, but otherwise he showed no fear of the military strategist and Jedi killer.

Luke stared at Grievous the entire time that the Emperor and Mothma spoke and Vader watched them. His son was no coward or fool and would not show any fear or other weakness when near Grievous. Luke was indeed his father’s son.

Luke was aware of his father watching him, but he didn’t acknowledge it. He was too busy keeping an eye on Grievous.

He had heard the stories of the legendary military strategist for the Separatists during the Clone Wars, but he had believed that he was a tall tale, nothing more.

He was wrong.

Grievous was watching him with his cat eyes, daring him to object to his presence. Luke refused, standing tall and silent, listening to Mon Mothma speaking to the Emperor.

“Your highness, we are here. What was the reason for your calling us?”

“I am giving you a chance to surrender before I unleash the combined abilities of Grievous and Vader. They will be most unavoidable.” The Emperor said with a cool smile playing on his smug lips.

“I am sorry to say that you are wrong, Palpatine. They will not be unavoidable.” Luke said.

“How so, _Jedi?"_ The Emperor spat, glowering at him.

“The Rebellion seems to have done fine over the last years. I don’t think that the presence of one more person will change that.” Luke said, glaring at Grievous.

Grievous shifted on his feet, not at all perturbed or affected by Luke’s comments.

Luke fell silent, thinking.

Leia looked at him and then said, “Commander Skywalker is right. Grievous, no matter how infamous he is, will not change the war, or its end.”

The Emperor smiled at her and then said, “We shall see.”

Leia said, “Yes we shall. Goodbye, your highness. Enjoy your Empire, because it won’t last. Neither shall you."

The Emperor smirked. He did not think the same as Leia, unfortunate for her.

He walked off the _Tyrant’s_ bridge and after a second, the Rebellion went back to their ship and left, leaving Grievous and Vader on the bridge.

Grievous hissed, “Get us moving back to the fleet. Use these coordinates and don’t vary one number. I will know.”

* * * *

Vader stormed about in his own quarters, seething at the Emperor for bringing Grievous into this. His hatred for Grievous was personal, as Grievous had killed Padmè all those years ago.

Padmè.

His heart (or what was left of it) ached at the thought of her.

She had been a former Queen and Senator, with a beautiful oval shaped face and dark almond eyes. She had been the queen of his heart, his beloved whom he would have given his life to save. Grievous had found her and destroyed her and Anakin at the time had thought that his children gone with her. But he hadn’t lost them. At least, he hadn’t lost Luke.

He paused and tried to think of what his daughter would have been like. She would have had a fiery temper, like him and would have had Padmè's eyes and height. She would have been strong in spirit and determined to help what she thought was right.

He would have loved her like her mother.

Vader hissed and then shut the emotions and memories back into their box deep inside of him. He was not allowed them, could not allow them ever. They were forbidden, much like his old Jedi Code, but much stricter.   
_Peace is a lie; there is only passion._  
Through passion I gain strength,   
Through strength I gain power,   
Through power I gain victory,   
Through victory my chains are broken,   
The Force shall set me free. 

The Sith code was emblazoned on a gold plaque in elaborate silver lettering and he took comfort in it. It promised him freedom and freedom was what he wanted.

He had always been denied freedom; the freedom to do what he wished, the freedom to marry, the freedom to love, the freedom to hate and the freedom to feel the wind running through his hair and on his face again.

He had learned long ago that his life was out of his hands, in the control of the Force, but he didn’t like it. To be a slave yet again to somebody else was maddening. He wanted to be free, for Force sake!

He gained control once again over his mind, falling back into his role as slave. But he would gain his freedom. Even if it cost him his life.

His daughter was lost. So was he. So be it. 


	3. Chapter 3

Leia Organa rubbed her head and tried to get rid of the headache that was bugging her sinus.

She looked at Luke, who was standing with his back to her, gazing out the window. What he had just said was not bothering him.

On the other hand, it was bothering Han. He was pacing back and forth and shooting looks at Luke that spoke of terror, fury and sadness.

“Luke, are you sure that is the only way?” Leia pleaded.

“Yes. He is the only one who can help us.”

“Kid, why do you trust him so much? He’s a murderer, just like Grievous!” Han shouted.

Luke winced. “He’s our only hope, Han.”

“No he isn’t! I don’t trust him any more than I do that strategist Grievous. Luke, he’ll kill us. Don’t take us there.” Han pleaded.

“Vader won’t kill you because I will make him.” Luke said.

“How come you think he’ll listen to you?” Leia asked.

“Because, he’s my father. Vader was born Anakin Skywalker.” Luke said, dropping to his knees and resting his head against the window.

“Go ahead Han, kill me. Torture me. I don’t care. I’ve wanted to die ever since I learned that on Bespin.” He whispered in an agonized tone of voice.

Han stared at his young friend in shock. “Luke, I won’t kill you because you’re his son. I’d never do that to you.” He walked over and placed his hand on Luke’s left shoulder.

Leia walked over, unable to believe that Luke, gentle Luke, was Vader’s son. “I’d never betray the Rebellion, Leia. Believe me. I just want to find out what we can do against Grievous.”

“I believe you.” Leia whispered.

He stood up and looked at them, his eyes filled with unshed tears. “Thank you. Thank you for not hating me for who I am.”

Han whistled. “Yikes. This is too teary for me. Let’s get going.” He turned away and walked toward the door, sniffling.

“Come on. Let’s catch up to Han.” Leia said. Luke looked at her and slung one arm on her shoulders.

“Come on then, slowpoke.” He grinned.   
* * * *

Vader stood up and walked out of his office on the Executor, his two-mile long flagship.

He walked onto the bridge and said, “Report, Commander.”

“Sir. Everything is running satisfactory on the ship except for the turbolift bays that go down to your private hangar. There seems to be something wrong with the wiring and the team should have them running again in a few seconds. Admiral Piett is holding us here until it is time for us to move to our new location over Iego.”

“Admiral,” a young lieutenant said, “a ship is requesting clearance over our main holochannel.”

“Turn the screen on.” Piett ordered.

“Turn on your viewscreen if you have one installed, please.” The lieutenant relayed.

The flat silver screen morphed to show the other ship’s bridge. Efficient and quiet, the ship gave no clues as to how many on it. Except for the person sitting on the bridge chair.

Luke. He was sitting in a pose that was mimicking his mother’s when she was queen. Head, neck and back straight against the chair, arms resting to the wrist on the armrest with the hands hanging over, his legs straight and head lifted up in a defiant glare.

“Commander Luke Skywalker of the Rebellion, sir.” Piett said to Vader.

“I know this.” Vader said with a sharp snap.

He walked until he was in front of the viewscreen, facing Luke and three feet from the projector. At this range he could see Han Solo and Princess Organa behind Luke, nervously watching him.

“Commander Skywalker. Explain your reason for contacting me and requesting allowance on my ship.”

“To discuss a certain common threat that will become most _grievous_.” Luke said, stressing the last word in hopes that his father would get it.

Vader did and he stiffened. “Docking bay twelve. Come to the bridge. I will meet you here.”

A nod from Luke and the pointed question, “My friends will not be harmed?”

“I give you my word.” _Son._ He added the last word over their bond.

Luke’s face barely twitched, but otherwise he didn’t react.

Vader smiled. Grievous wouldn’t be able to withstand the combined abilities of the Skywalkers.

Indeed, he would die.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I should add that this was written before Episode III came out in theaters. I knew what Grievous looked like from a concept art image on the internet.

Grievous stalked down the shuttle’s ramp, stopping at the bottom to wait for his bodyguards.

 _He almost didn’t need them,_ he thought lazily. Oh well. They’d be good help when he picked up his ship today from the Kuati Shipyards.

His body twitched with static energy at the idea of getting his own ship. It was a magnificent one, shaped like a dagger with a curved back that came over the top like a scorpion’s tail. Huge, sleek and deadly. The way everything was with him.

Five Kuati’s waited for him and he strode up, reaching them in four enormous strides.

“I am here to pick up my flagship.” He declared, placing a credit chip into the lead Kuati’s hands.

He strode on by, wanting to reach his ship and leave. Suddenly he stopped.

There it was.

The ship sat ready in the docking bay, white, black and red in color. It was his and it was huge. Half the size of Lord Vader’s flagship, it was still one of the biggest ships ever built.

He marched up onto the bridge of the ship and said to the nearest droid, “Get us into orbit. These aliens disgust me.”

The ship powered up and rocketed off, screaming past the Kuati’s before they had even left the bay.   
* * * *

Leia was thinking that speaking to a Sith Lord was not good, neither was it when you personified a Rebel and he an Imperial.

If she was this tense, she wondered how Luke was doing. She glanced sideways at him and received a shock. Luke’s lower jaw was clenched tight and his eyes showed sharp nerves and widened pupils.

He was like a doll on strings, jumping at the slightest noise, running his hand through his sunny hair and blowing out a sharp breath before pulling it in again. He fidgeted, tapping his fingers in a repeating pattern against the white table.

He seemed to calm down once Han and Leia sat down next to him and Vader sat right across, demolishing any calm he once had.

He jumped up, startling them all and paced back and forth, muttering Huttese curses under his breath as he glanced occasionally at them.

Vader just watched him and stood up, walking so that he interrupted Luke’s path, freezing the young Jedi in his spot.

“Son, what is going on with you?” He growled surprising Han and Leia with the heavy concern in his voice.

“Nothing I can explain.” Luke said in a rush, avoiding Vader’s eyes.

A second later, he said, “I’m fine. Let’s continue with this.”   
* * * *

“I’m fine. Let’s continue with this.”

Even as Luke said these words, he knew that Leia would see through his lie, if his father didn’t beat her to it.

Even now Luke could feel the eyes in the back of his head, occasionally flashing up before his own eyes, stopping him in his tracks. It was worst on this ship and he growled in low Basic, “Get out of my head.”

He didn’t think that they’d heard him, but they had.

“Who are you talking to, Luke?” Han queried.

Luke said the first words that came to his mouth.

“Shut up.”

Han fell silent, hurt by his friend’s words. Luke had never told him to shut up in that hard of a voice before.

“Sorry.” Luke said in a softer tone.

However, he stiffened again and muttered under his breath, “Get out of my head, Grievous.”

“Why? You have a stronger mind than most Jedi.” Grievous’s tenor voice said and Leia gasped.

General Grievous stood behind Luke and Luke was still whirling around when his hand snaked out and grabbed Luke by the throat, with one finger resting against the back of his head.

“Grievous, let him go.” Vader commanded.

“Why?” He hissed. “Why do you care what happens to this Rebel?”

“He’s my son.” Vader said with a glower.

“Oh really. Then you won’t mind my removing of some information.” His silky voice was smirking, Vader knew it.

“There really is nothing that I can do to prevent it.”

“Good.” Without any further words, Grievous tightened his grip on Luke’s skull, glowering at him with his orange, red and yellow eyes with their black slits.

Luke started to breathe less and his eyes started to roll toward the top of his head. His eyelashes fluttered and he wouldn’t speak. He started to collapse to his knees, under the pressure of Grievous’s mind.

Grievous continued to do this until just before Luke blacked out, then he hissed in pleasure. “Yes. I found what I was looking for.”

He exited and Leia ran to grab Luke’s arm to support him. “No.” Luke moaned, before collapsing, unconscious.

“Luke!” Han growled in concern.

“Han, we need to get him to a medical area fast, or he’ll die. His blood pressure is already slowing down.” Leia said, frantic for the first time in a long time.

Before Han could answer, Vader strode forward and picked Luke up, supporting him gently in his arms.

Han watched Vader exit, an odd look on his face and Leia asked, “What?”

“I think I understand now.” Han whispered for an answer, before standing up and walking toward where Vader was waiting for them.

* * * *

Luke was lying on a medical bay bed being watched over by a physician wearing a white suit. The physician was observing the beeping machines with a practiced eye and his other hand kept a small metal gadget against Luke’s heart.

He wrote these things down on a small notepad and placed it back in his pocket before smoothing the fabric. These small movements stopped the moment the door hissed open.

Lord Vader strode into the room, followed by Princess Leia Organa and smuggler Captain Han Solo.

He stalked the length of the ways to the bed and snapped, “We shall remain here with him, Dr. Manerin. We will notify you if anything changes at an alarming rate.”

Manerin nodded his approval and walked out, not objecting to his removal from the room. He would not argue with Lord Vader, not for how much he was being paid.

Lord Vader watched Manerin leave, satisfied that he’d frightened the physician enough to get him to leave them alone. 30 thousand credits a day would grant you that.

He watched his son, still in a life-threatening coma. Luke’s eyelashes fluttered and he turned his head, otherwise still. Vader observed that he was still very bright in the Force, even now.

He snarled, furious with Grievous. The Separatist General had been trying to remove information that Luke didn’t want him to have, but he had no idea what Luke held that was so important.

He walked over and smoothed his son’s hair, surprising the Princess with the gentle action.

He snorted. She obviously still didn’t trust him.   
* * * *

There were streams of light coming in through the darkness.

Luke smiled, glad to feel them. They felt like a bath more soothing than any spa to his bruised and hurt soul. He stood in them and a smile wreathing his face as he registered his father’s presence. So cold, yet so pale like the dark night ready to break at the sun’s touch.

He felt as if he was floating on air and he laughed. If this was death, he welcomed it with open arms.

But somehow he knew that his body was still alive, yet it was not responding. He frowned and prodded closer to his heart. Darkness overwhelmed his mind.

He knew he had to fight it, yet he had to find out what Grievous had removed. He looked around in his own life force and found it. Grievous had been looking for something that was very dear to him. He had found it, on the moon of Iego. _Mother!_  
* * * *

Leia gasped. Luke’s blood pressure had spiked fast and was still climbing. It was unnatural and they all knew it.

But instead of calling in Manerin, Vader touched his son’s mind and said _what, my son?_

_Grievous found what he was looking for. My mother Amidala still lives, on the moon Naris of the world of Iego. I was born there. He is going to kill Mother. Leave me here and help her!_

Vader found himself flung out of his son’s mind. He remained still, shocked. _Padmè was alive? How could he have not sensed it?_

“Princess, do you remember your mother? Your real one?” He asked.

Startled, Leia answered, “Yes. She was a beautiful woman, kind and sad.”

“Do you remember where she was from or her name?” He inquired.

“Yes, on both accounts. Her name to me was Padmè and she was from Naboo.”

“Luke’s mother was also from Naboo. She was the Queen for a time, then Senator. Her name was Padmè Amidala.”

He looked up at her. “You are my daughter.”

Leia looked at Luke. “Then he is my twin.”

She looked up. “Why does this matter?”

“Because Padmè was found by Grievous. Luke knew her location and Grievous forced him to reveal it. We need to reach Iego and the moon Naris before he does, or she’ll die.”

“I know the fastest way. But it is dangerous.” Han said, standing up and placing a hand on Leia’s shoulder.

“What is it, Captain Solo?” Vader rumbled, ignoring for now that the smuggler was touching his daughter in any way.

“Through the Kessel Run, around Thiran.”

“ _Thiran_?” Vader asked in disbelief.

“What is Thiran?”

“Thiran is a black hole.” Han answered.

“Not only just a black hole, but the most dangerous and deadly black hole currently known. It has taken more lives than the Cauldron Nebula.” Vader added.

Leia grabbed her gun and a force-pike. “What are we waiting for?” She answered, shoving the force-pike into her belt.

Both men stared at her for a second, then Vader rumbled, “Since you seem to trust this pirate, I will also.”

Han glared at him for a second and then he followed Leia toward the docking bay.

“I only hope you are sane, Daughter.” Vader muttered under his breath.

“I can’t believe I’m doing this.” He shook his head and followed the disappearing pair toward their ship.   
* * * *

Deep inside his own mind, Luke felt his father leave with Leia and Han and he smiled.

The Force would help his father find the truth. The Force and his mother. The Emperor’s Empire was unraveling even as he thought victory was near.

And soon, he would be restored. Body, mind and soul.   
* * * *

Lord Vader stepped onto Captain Solo’s ship, the _Millennium Falcon_.

Interested, he looked around, until he saw the cockpit. He wandered inside, startling Leia until she recognized him.

 _How come my children are so short?_ He wondered as he looked down at her.

“Solo, how long will it take us?” Vader asked.

“Two hours if we go straight through the black hole, three if we don’t. But every second is a second of your wife’s life.”

“Go straight through.” Vader said, determined.

“All right. Let’s go.” Han answered. He pulled back the lever and the Millennium Falcon jumped into hyperspace.

Vader watched the screen change to the brilliant vortex of hyperspace, all blue, white and black, circling around the ship and dancing through each other.

 _Hang on Padmè. I’m coming._  
* * * *

Grievous nastily glared at one of his droid troopers.

“When will we be at Naris?” He asked.

“Three hours, sir.” The droid answered in a regular tone.

“Good.” Grievous snarled. Then he’d be able to kill the wretch that was the mother of the Jedi and the wife of Vader.

He swirled around to prepare for his revenge and the sweet victory that would be his.   
* * * *

In his medcenter bed, Luke moaned and twitched.

Manerin looked at the young man, the son of his employer. He was reviving.

“Where am I?” Luke asked him when he was fully awake.

“In the medcenter of the Super Star Destroyer _Executor_.” He answered.

“Manerin, can you counteract poison?” He asked urgently.

“Yes. Why?”

“Because there is a sith poison inside of me. Grievous placed it there. I need you to remove it.”

“All right.” Manerin answered hesitantly.

“If I don’t come out of it right, simply tell my father that he’ll know how to get me out of it.”

Manerin stored this information away and injected Luke with an anasetic that would keep him asleep throughout the procedure.

* * * *

Lord Vader walked down the ramp of the _Falcon_ two hours later.

He waited for his daughter and the smuggler and looked to his daughter for direction. He had no idea where Padmè lived here.

Leia led them down the street, solid determination on her face. She remembered where her mother was, just like she remembered her mother’s face the minute her father had given her full name.

She walked up the steps of a beautiful old house, built in an ancient and dazzling fashion.

Four pillars held up the porch, with crystal and marble steps and ceiling. Leia strode up to the arcane wood doors and opened them without hesitating.

Vader walked into a house that struck him with its beauty. The marble floor was done in a deep green, with white swirls running through it and the walls a pale white with sea green trim in the hall. Holos hung on the walls and displayed on shelves, artfully mingled with sculptures of animals and people.

He could feel Padmè in this beautiful house and he followed Leia.

“She’s probably in the sunroom.” Leia whispered. “It’s right around this corner.”

Leia carefully opened the door to the sunroom, exposing a room with crystal ceiling and soft furniture in the streams of light. The woman who sat reading in one of the chairs captivated Vader.

She wore a blue gown with a white under dress and gold trim that bound below the bodice with gold thread, also covering the entire gown in an intricate pattern. Her dark brown hair was held up at the base of her neck with a silver cage.

To Vader, Padmè Amidala Skywalker still looked the young woman of twenty-six that she was when the Clone Wars began.

“Go. I’ll speak with her.” Vader said quietly to Leia.

Leia and Han nodded and said, “We’ll be waiting for your signal, Father.” Leia smiled at his shock when she said the affectionate title.

Vader was left alone with Padmè. He watched her for a minute and then walked up behind her and placed his hand on the gold back of her chair. With his other hand, he gently stroked her cheekbone with his leather-gloved hand.

“Padmè.”

She whipped her head around and gasped. She stood up and he caught her lower arms in his hands. She looked at him, then looked away, halfway shutting her almond eyes.

“Love. Look at me.” He said to her.

She finally looked him in the eyes and she broke. She collapsed into his arms, sobbing.

“You don’t have to always be so strong, Padmè.” He whispered, cradling her in his arms.

“I did. For Luke and Leia, _I had to be_. For you, _I had to be_. For the Rebellion, _I had to be_. For the Senate, _I had to be_. For my planet and people, _I had to be_. For my parents, _I had to be_. For me, _I had to be_.” Her lips trembled as she finished this list.

“Now you don’t have to be for anybody but yourself.” Vader reassured her.

“Come with us.” He added, touching his comlink.

Leia opened the door and walked over to her mother.

“Leia.” Padmè whispered. “Where is your brother? Where is Luke?”

“He is on my ship in a coma caused by General Grievous, who is coming here and will kill you if we don’t leave now.” Vader said, his voice urgent.

Padmè looked at him and nodded. “Let me change out of this and we can leave.”

She walked out of the room, nearly not seeing Solo.

“Hello. You must be Captain Solo that my daughter told me about through a mind link a second ago.” Padmè smiled and continued walking.

“Is that your mother?” He asked, startled.

“Yes, that is my wife. Queen and Senator Padmè Amidala Skywalker of Naboo.” Vader answered.

“Kriffit. She looks like you. I’d better be careful if she has the same temper.” Han remarked to Leia as Vader exited the room.

“You might want to watch your language around me too, Captain.” Padmè said, startling them all.

She stood before them in a functional red and gold battle gown, with dark brown boots that embraced her small calves. A small ascension gun was attached to her belt and she carried a standard blaster rifle. To finish off the look, her hair was done in a simple bun at the base of her neck.

She loaded the gun and followed Vader and Leia to the port, with Han behind her.

They had reached the bay when a smooth voice hissed, “Princess, Queen and Senator Amidala. I have been looking forward to this day for a long time. I hope you are weary of life.”

Padmè halted flat, her face going chalk white. She had heard that voice in her nightmares for the last seven years, the seven years since Grievous had come back.

“It’s okay Mother.” Leia whispered in her ear.

Padmè was still shaking when two powerful hands came to rest on her shoulders. She didn’t need to look to see that it was Ani who stood behind her, Ani who was willing to risk himself for her. She leaned her head back against the plate covering his chest, trying to breathe slowly and keep calm.

Vader pulled his lightsaber off of his belt with practiced ease, adjusting the dials. He could feel Padmè shaking under his hand and he eased her fear. _Love, I promise I won’t let him hurt you. I promise with my life_. She couldn’t send a message back, but he felt her gratitude.

Han abruptly fired his blaster behind Grievous’s head and Vader snapped the saber on and shouted, “Get to the _Falcon_! Now!” Padmè bolted to the ship and then waited. He realized that she wouldn’t leave without him and sighed.

He adjusted his grip on the blood-red saber, lifting it so it vertically split the mask in two to another person. He allowed his pure strength to come in rushes, so he was prepared when Grievous suddenly snapped his blue blade toward him, bringing the green one back for a separate throw. The blade seemed to come toward Vader’s neck in slow motion and it was easy for him to parry without worrying. Grievous adjusted before his next slash, aiming it at his side. Vader neatly stepped aside and parried with ease. Grievous seemed to know that he was attacking someone who needed extreme concentration and he launched a vicious mental assault at Vader, throwing every memory that angered the Dark Lord at him.

Vader’s breathing was starting to come irregularly and his powerful assaults weakening. Grievous seemed to have unlimited abilities and unlimited strength. Vader did not. He snapped the blade off and jumped onto the Falcon’s ramp, aware that Ric Ole had used the same technique with Maul and Qui-Gon Jinn on Tatooine.

He all but collapsed onto a chair, exhausted and spent. Grievous was a monster, a mechanical monster that had only just missed destroying him, Lord Vader, Sith Lord and killer of around 3,000 Jedi Knights and Masters.

Leia and Han remained in the cockpit that night, piloting back through the Thiran. Leia was still stunned at who Vader was in relation to her, but Han wasn’t much. He’d always jokingly said that she had the same temper as Vader.

Padmè smiled at that. She wasn’t surprised one bit that Leia had her father’s temper. She’d been like that from day one. Padmè looked at her trembling hands, aware that the close encounter with Grievous had scared her more than she’d liked to admit.

She looked out the window, felt the odd switch of time as they hit the black hole and almost lost her balance at the energy that flung them into hyperspace.

Nothing like her Nubian Cruiser. Padmè had loved that ship. It had been one of the first lost in the Clone Wars, when she and Ani had gone to help the dying planet of Kirio and its citizens. Clone stormtroopers, the first of Palpatine’s regime, had found them there and destroyed her cruiser, forcing them to stow away on a battle droid ship that had taken them straight to Grievous’s command ship.

She turned and looked at her husband, watching him in his metal armor. She walked over and sat down and he said to her, “Padmè? Do you know why Leia doesn’t like me very much?”

There was something in his voice that said that he knew why, but she said, “No. I was wondering about that though.”

“You placed Leia in the home of the Organa’s right?” He asked.

“Yes.”

“Well, Bail was involved in the Rebellion. So was Leia, when she was old enough. She was on her Corellian Corvette the _Tantive IV_ when she received the information for the first Death Star. I tracked her down and disabled her ship. When we brought her back to the Death Star, I was the one in control of her questioning.” He avoided her eyes when he finished.

“You were in control of Leia’s interrogation?” Padmè almost shrieked. Her voice stayed level, but Vader wished that she’d just shrieked. Her voice was intimidating when level like that.

“Well, technically, yes.”

“Technically?”

“Tarkin controlled much of it. I was just the one using the mind probe and interrogation droids.”

“Tarkin? Interrogation droids?”

“Yes. Grand Moff Tarkin of Secenna. Interrogation droids were the Emperor’s idea. Small hovering black droids equipped with Bavo Six, flesh peelers, bone cripplers, a probe beam and various other instruments of interrogation.” Vader said with a wince.

Padmè's face had gone steadily cooler throughout this description and she finally said, “Obi-Wan was right. You were a monster, heartless and cold. For a while I wondered if you even bothered to remember me. And then you destroyed Kenobi. I thought you were dead, but you weren’t. It took your children to make you realize what I had always known.”

“And what is that?” Vader said angrily.

“That when you destroyed the Jedi, you aimed it at everything that had gone wrong in your life. Your mother, my supposed death and then the fact that Obi-Wan had hidden your own children from you. You act on anger, because it is the only emotion that has remained loyal to you.” She was shaking when she finished this angry comment.

Vader almost snapped back, but instead he lost all stiffness and crumpled. Padmè had just laid down everything that he’d tried to avoid; without any sign of seeing how hard it had hit him. It was the truth, however bitter.

“Ouch. Has to feel odd, not having a comeback, huh?” Solo said from the doorway.

Padmè looked at the pirate and then looked at her husband. _Let’s see if you can react to that without anger. Anakin._

Vader tried, but was unable to. “Pirate,” he snarled at Solo, “you have no idea what you’re talking about.”

“I know exactly what I’m talking about. You feel only anger, because that emotion is what you’ve been trained to act on for twenty years. Before we came to your ship, Luke told me, ‘Go ahead Han, kill me. Torture me. I don’t care. I’ve wanted to die ever since I learned he was my father on Bespin.’

"The kid adored you when he was young. He told Obi-Wan, ‘There’s nothing for me here now. I want to come with you and learn to become a Jedi, like my father.’ Obi-Wan told me on the _Falcon_ and you know why he said that? Because just two-time parts before, your stormtroopers tracked droids to his aunt and uncle and he arrived in time to see their smoking corpses."

"You killed his best friend, Biggs Darklighter, when you destroyed the fighter that was to the left of him. Later, on Mimban, you hit him with that kintite, which he only survived because the Kaiburr Crystal saved him, then you tortured him on Ord Mantell, then you take his arm off on Bespin and demolish any will he had by telling him that you were his father."

"Did Leia tell you that he tried to commit suicide? He did. He was so dead and depressed that he tried to crack through a window on the medical frigate. We had to tranquilize him because he was so ready to just die. And you did that to him.”

Han’s ranting finished in complete silence.

Vader’s mind was racing. Luke had never said any of this and now Han had just slammed down everything that Luke had been containing in one emotion-filled burst. Vader felt horrible. His son had tried to commit suicide because of what Vader had done to him. Tatooine, Yavin IV, Mimban, Ord Mantell, Bespin. Vader could remember each of those situations with sickening detail.

“What have I done?” Vader hissed quietly.

Padmè touched his shoulder, trying to comfort him. She wished there were another way that she could touch him to calm him down, but there wasn’t. She could feel his stress; it always radiated out to her.

Han disappeared, feeling out of place.

Vader was devastated. He thought of his mother, he thought of his wife, he thought of his son and his newly found daughter and he wondered how come they had believed in a monster like him. He had destroyed everything that he’d meant to save. Obi-Wan. The single true mentor he’d had in his life and he’d killed him in fury when he’d just stated the truth.

“Padmè, who am I?” he finally asked his wife.

“I don’t know that myself. But you’d better know by the time we get to your ship.” Padmè answered.

“I’ll try.” He said.

 _Do or do not, there is no try._   
* * * *

Luke was resting after the surgery. Manerin was worried because he hadn’t yet woken up. He checked his vital signs, found nothing wrong there and was puzzling over it when he remembered what Luke had said.

_If I don’t wake up normally after the surgery, tell Vader he’ll know what to do._

So all Manerin had to do was tell Lord Vader that his son had gone under surgery and hadn’t woken up yet.

He wasn’t looking forward to it.   
* * * *

Padmè walked off of the Falcon into the _Executor’s_ main bay. The ship was stunning. The first thing she noticed was the size, then the breathtaking view and last of all the stormtroopers.

Vader watched his wife as she looked around. He knew the ship was stunning, especially to a first-timer. The fact that his wife looked nervous around the stormtroopers made him angry. If she’d have been with him all this time, the twins wouldn’t have been separated, they would have known him and Padmè would be at ease around the troops.

Vader turned around, still angry and saw Manerin coming toward him, looking like the mouse in the cat’s cage.

“Manerin, what are you doing here?” He growled.

“My lord, it was your son’s idea. He woke up from the coma and asked me to remove a rare poison from his blood. I did so and he hasn’t woken up yet. He told me that you’d know what to do.”

Then Manerin left.

Vader strode through the corridors of his ship and found the medcenter. He stalked into his son’s room and stopped. He looked healthier, not as pale or restless. He merely looked as if he was in a deep sleep.

Vader strode over to him, touched his temple gently and said through his bond _, Wake up son. You are restored._

Luke stirred and his pale blue eyes fluttered open. He frowned for a second while his eyes focused and then he said, “Father? How did you get back so quickly?”

“Your friend Solo took us through Thiran.”

“And I’m never doing that again in my life.” A soft voice declared.

Luke turned his head, careful not to cause a twinge and saw a familiar woman in a green silk dress with brown hair and deep amber eyes.

“Mother?” He whispered, his voice cracking.

“Yes Luke. Now you and your sister will have me for the end of time.” Padmè said proudly.

“Sister?”

Leia stepped forward. She grinned. “I always knew we had something in common.”

Luke smiled. He looked at Han and said, “I owe you one.”

“Luke, if I kept track of all the times you’ve said that, they’d stretch from here to Coruscant.” Han said with a laugh.

Luke smiled again, the soft, naïve farmboy smile that every one of them had come to adore.

“Leia, where is the Rebel Alliance meeting?” Luke asked.

“Sullust. Around two weeks from here.” She answered. “Why?”

“We’d better get going if we’re going to make it.” He stated.

“Oh. I wasn’t thinking about that. Are you sure you can be ready to leave?”

“Give me two hours and I’ll be ready.” He said, determined.

“All right. We’ll meet you at the docking bay to see you off.” Vader said heavily. Back to enemy number one. He was getting tired of this.

Everybody left. Luke slipped back under the covers, reached into the Force and soon fell asleep. 


	5. Chapter 5

Two hours later, Han and Leia were talking to Vader and Padmè while they waited for Luke.

The young Jedi appeared through the main doorway, startling them all. The stormtroopers just stared. So did his companions.

Luke didn’t wear just any old thing; he wore the old Jedi outfit. A dark brown cloak over a white tunic and light brown pants with knee-high black boots that gave a solid click on the floor.

“What are you staring at Han?” He said with a laugh. “Never mind, don’t answer that.”

He turned to Vader and Padmè and said briefly, “Thank you. You saved my life.”

With that he turned to his fighter, which had been attached to the Falcon and jumped into the cockpit.

“See you guys at the fleet.” He called to Han and Leia.

The fighter rose on cold launch, powered up and soared out of the docking bay. Vader watched it leap into hyperspace and turned to Solo.

“Well, next time I see you, it will probably be during fights. Goodbye and may the Force be with you.” It was solemn and precise, but heartfelt.

“Goodbye.” Leia returned, then she and Han walked up the boarding ramp of the _Falcon_.

Vader watched them leave and he turned to his wife. “At least we have each other again.”

“And now our children must be the ones we are fighting against. This is messed up, Anakin.”

“How true that is.” Vader sighed. “We’d better go see what our orders are.”

The elegant pair walked out of the docking bay.

* * * *

Luke was the first one out of his ship when they came to the _Home One_. The _Falcon_ landed two seconds later and Han and Leia jumped out.

“Maybe we can make it to the meeting before we’re late.” Han said in a rush.

“Meet you there.” Luke said with a grin, before taking off at a dead run.

Han and Leia followed him and they were the ones that were late. Luke had already arrived and was saving them a spot in the front. Mon Mothma stood in front of them.

“The Emperor’s Death Star is in orbit above the before-mentioned planet, which we will simply call Vastius. It orbits the planet like a moon, but is much more destructive, as you remember from the first Death Star. The strike team will land here,” a red dot glowed on the holographic planet, “and will disable the energy shield. It will be a volunteer group, led by a previously picked leader. The rest will pilot the attack ships on the actual attack. We can’t get to the Death Star unless the generator goes down. Most important, Lord Vader and General Grievous are on the surface.”

“General Madine, will you please take over?”

A Corellian with a bulldog face stepped forward and said smugly, “We stole a small Imperial strike cruiser equipped with medical supplies from the Empire. Using codes that the Bothan Spynet procured for us, the team will land in this and proceed to disable the generator.”

Murmurs raced through the gathering and Wedge muttered, “Whose going to lead that crazy mission?”

Madine turned to Luke, Han and Leia and asked, “General Skywalker, is your team assembled?”

Han and Leia turned to Luke in astonishment as he said, “My team is ready, but I need help with the cruiser.”

“Count us in.” Han and Leia said simultaneously.

“Me too.” Lando shouted from the back.

“Don’t forget us.” Threepio called from the back, speaking for him and Artoo.

“That’s the rest.” Luke said with a grin.

They left, as they had only needed to hear that and Han started laughing. “I guess I’ll have to start calling you General Skywalker.”

Luke grinned tightly.

They boarded the cruiser, named _Artenious_ and Luke powered it up and soared out of the docking bay.

“Here we go.” He called before sending them into hyperspace.   
* * * *

“Commander Riscori, where are we headed exactly?” Padmè asked sharply.

She had gotten used to being the one giving order again and the fact that they addressed her as ‘Lady’ was nice too. She had missed being queen and the crew of her husband’s flagship knew who she was. She had gained instant respect, not only for being a Clone Wars survivor, but for being Lord Vader’s wife also.

“My lady, Lord Vader,” he said, addressing Anakin also, “the Emperor has us headed to the volcanic world of Mustafar. It was recommended by General Grievous.”

Mustafar. Vader’s heart would have stopped if it could have. Just the name of the planet sent him to jitters. It was the planet of so many major trials for him and it was the point where he had gained the armor. All he had to do was shut his eyes and he could see the lava and feel the fumes in his lungs. And Grievous had chosen it.

“The Emperor also sent a transmission ordering you to the surface with Grievous. He says that something will take place there that you need to oversee.” Riscori said smoothly.

“The General will brief you on that.”

“Riscori, when you dock at your port on Mustafar, make sure that it is not near one of the more active lava spouts. Or we shall hold you responsible for the damage it causes to this Super Star Destroyer.” Padmè said silkily.

With that, the Lord and Lady of the _Executor_ walked off of the bridge toward the docking bay and their shuttle.

“Anakin, please try to control your fear. Mustafar is simply another planet to the troops and we want to keep it that way.” Padmè murmured quietly.

Vader walked onto the shuttle and ordered the pilot to take off.   
* * * *

Luke sent the ship toward the _Executor’s_ bridge and opened a transmission to the control center.

“Control, this is the cruiser _Artenious_ , requesting deactivation of the security shield.”

“ _Artenious_ , what is your cargo and destination?” Riscori asked.

“Medical supplies and technical parts to the base on Mustafar.” Luke answered.

“Shield deactivation will commence when we receive and verify your code transmission.”

“Transmission beginning.”

There was a long pause and Leia muttered; “Now I’m beginning to wonder if that code is worth the price we paid.”

“Who gave you the order?”

“General Grievous, sir.”

“Clearance for deactivation accepted. Follow your present course to Mustafar and watch out for the lava spouts. We already got a warning about that from the Lady, so you’d better obey it.”

“Mother’s being efficient.” Leia said with a small laugh.

The strike cruiser landed and the team jumped off.

“All right you guys. Follow me.” Luke said sharply.

They walked for around seven hours, until they came to a lava field. Luke looked around and said to Leia, “Something’s not right. I can feel it.”

His face paled without warning and he whispered, “Strike team, run. Get away from here now. Now!”

The strike team ran. Han, Leia, Lando, Artoo and Threepio remained.

“I told you to run.” Luke snapped.

“No. Wherever you go, we follow.” They all answered in unison.

“Fine.” Luke breathed. Then he removed his emerald saber and ignited it, whirling around all in one fluid motion.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Character Death (multiple).

General Grievous met Lord Vader and his wife at the foot of their shuttle. He watched the lord and his lady with hard eyes, trying to make them nervous. They were not and he hissed in frustration. Lord Vader looked cool and calm, despite that fact that this planet was the one where he had gained the armor he currently wore.

The lady looked competent and sharp, but then, she had been a Queen and Senator. All senators were like that. Grievous had killed most of the ones from the Old Republic by using their placidness against them.

Grievous turned his head and hissed “Good. Very good. Follow me. I shall explain while we walk.”

“The Emperor is here on the planet and will be overseeing the operations here. He is waiting for us near the bridge _Ikentian_ , which is just over the ridge here. The reason he wanted you here is because of your son. He is going to draw him here. In fact, he is already there, in the shadows somewhere. You shall be an observer only and I shall be the one in charge of the duel.”

“Duel?” Padmè said sharply.

“Yes. The duel that will decide his fate as a Sith or Jedi.”

Grievous’s eyes seemed to glow as they neared the Emperor and Vader realized with a sick feeling that it was the molten rock below reflecting onto his eyes.

Just as they reached Palpatine, a huge boulder lifted off of the ledge and slammed the elderly man off the cliff to his death on hard basalt.

Vader, Padmè and Grievous looked around and they saw Luke in a way they had never seen him before.

His black tunic looked a dark crimson because of the huge sprays of lava behind him and the emerald green saber was lit and brought up diagonally across his face, bathing it in green and red. He swung it from there to nick the ground and brought it vertical and diagonal toward Grievous. It was a direct challenge and Grievous accepted.

Padmè gripped Vader’s hand and pointed.

Leia, Han, Threepio, Artoo-Detoo and Lando Calrissian ran forward over to them. Leia looked breathless and Han looked grim. They watched the fight with complete interest and fear, hoping that Luke would win.

Grievous was using both of his lightsabers against Luke’s one, but Luke was still fighting with equal power. At one point, the graceful movements of Luke’s saber were so fast that he seemed encased in green light.

He forced Grievous onto the bridge that spanned an open chasm of fire, brilliant in raging tones of black, bloody crimson, white, orange and sun gold that reflected onto the chasm walls and the bridge with a dancing light.

The heat soon soaked Luke, but he still fought. The lava formed a pillar of whirling light to the left of the fighters for a few minutes and Luke hissed and jerked back as a small spot of the red-hot embers hit him in the face. Grievous used that movement to suddenly stab with his blue saber, burning a fatal hole into Luke’s lung.

As he fell he spun around, until he was on his knees facing his friends. In a daze he looked up at Han, Leia, Threepio, Artoo, Lando and his mother before his pale blue eyes stopped on his father. As he mouthed _Thank you_ , he slid one black glove off of his right hand and snapped a mechanism in the mechanical hand off. He gathered his strength and whirled around, knocking Grievous’s sabers into the abyss before grabbing his wrist with his right hand.

He whirled around and used the Force to shove himself off of the narrow bridge, pulling Grievous along with sheer strength of will. He flipped himself until he was facing the lava below and let go completely. He plummeted like a rock into the lava, landing with barely a splash and sinking below the surface. Grievous’s inhuman scream pierced the observer's ears, as he fell to his doom.

“Luke!” Leia screamed, her anguished tone ripping into Vader’s mind. He had just been feeling the life force of his son go out, like small flames extinguished by water.

He turned his head away and dropped the mask until he no longer met anyone’s eyes. Leia then saw something that had never been seen in the Sith Lord. Grief. He dropped to his knees and buried his head in his gloved hands, shoulders shaking.

Padmè dropped her head and whispered, “Rest in peace my son, star of the galaxy.”

“We’d better leave.” Han whispered, his own shock making his voice less confident, more weary and shaky.

“Let’s at least take his saber.” Leia said through her tears.

Padmè moved to pick up the simple handle, when a voice interrupted her. “No.”

Vader’s voice shook, but he said it firmly. “That saber belonged to Luke and only Luke. It will never ignite again.”

Shaking he stood up, picked up the saber’s handle and turned, throwing it into the lava. It was a simple and symbolic reminder that Luke would never need it again.

“The Death Star.” Padmè said suddenly. “Look!”

They looked around and saw the end of the Empire.

The Death Star started to blow from the inside and it compressed and blew outward, creating a flare of white light and pieces. In a few seconds, it was a glowing fireball.

“That is the end of the Empire. It also will be the end of my career in the military.” Padmè said in defiance. “The Rebellion will need help with the remnant forces. We can help with that.”

“Fine.” Vader said simply. His son’s death had ended his wish to be in the military. He would try to help start the Jedi Order, starting with his daughter. It was what his son would have wanted. Hot tears stained his eyes behind the mask and he sighed. He was finally free.


	7. Epilogue

Three weeks to the day of Luke’s death, Padmè stood next to her husband in the Imperial Gardens. It was a beautiful day, bright and clear, but Padmè was crying.

The sun reminded her of Luke’s bright hair and the sunny azure sky made her think of his bright eyes, so reflective of him. She remembered when he was a baby and Obi-Wan had taken him to Tatooine. She remembered hearing about him in letters from Beru and she remembered his soft, sunny smile when he had recognized her.

Now he was gone, in a self-sacrifice that had saved the Rebellion and his father.

Rogue Squadron, Luke’s personal group flew in silent formations above them, every one of them painted a solemn black. Mon Mothma, Garm Bel Ibis and the leaders of the Rebellion stood in silent mourning and the Rebellion’s soldiers were in straight lines at attention. Wedge Antilles, Luke’s personal friend, stood grieving next to Leia, who wore a silver ring on her hand.

That was the only thing that Padmè could smile about. The thought of her daughter’s wedding to Han Solo.

Her dress was even mourning. It was pure black and a black knee length veil covered her face. The sorrowful color was the sapphire of Luke’s eyes in a bracelet around her wrists, a choker around her neck and a triangular slit in the skirt. She had known so little about her son and now she’d never know anymore. She resolved to only wear blue jewelry for the rest of her life to remind the galaxy of war and what it had done to her and her family.

Vader stood next to his wife, staring at the people who were there. There was one missing and only that one mattered to him. His son. His bright, gentle son. He had sacrificed himself for them and it was the greatest gift he ever could have given. He had given his father the freedom he had lacked.

 _But even now the freedom didn’t matter, he thought bitterly._ He’d rather have his son alive and him a slave for eternity than the grief he felt right now. _No father should live longer than his son should,_ he thought absently.

“Luke Skywalker, you shall be missed.” Mon Mothma said simply.

“For eternity,” Vader added.


End file.
